The Party
by animekcfan117
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke go to a party. Music plays and lights flash. They dance, some drinking and lemons. Sasuke will be sore tonight!Sorry about any mistakes.


**A/N: This is my first story on fanfiction so please bear with me. It was very hard to put this together in the right way and the plot I wanted. So here it is enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE THE AGE OF SHIPPUDEN WHICH MEANS 16 NOT THE AGE OF 12 WHICH IS THE AGE OF THE FIRST PART OF NARUTO.**

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his apartment. He let out a sigh and dropped his stuff down on the floor and plopped on the bed. He had a hard day at work as Hokage and needed to let loose.

"Hard day at work?"

Naruto looked up from the bed to see Sasuke standing by the kitchen. "Yeah. I had to sign a load of documents and it was mad boring and torture." He answered with a groan.

"Did you think it would be that easy to be Hokage?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah pretty much but it really was boring without you Sasuke. My little assistant." Naruto said pouting.

Sasuke knew what he was talking about. The last time he was helping Naruto at the office he had to wear a white blouse and a blue skirt with high heels. That and the fact Naruto completely did no work and they had sex in the office and were caught by Hinata. Well ok that part wasn't bad to Sasuke to show that Naruto loved him and not her. "I took the day off. Since last time I don't think I would be your assistant ever again." Sasuke said. Naruto got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. "You know you liked it Sasuke." He whispered in his ear. Sasuke's faced blushed.

"No I did not like it!" He said freeing himself from Naruto's grip. Naruto just laugh.

"What you need my love is a night out with your man."

Sasuke just looked at him. "You're saying you taking me out on a date.". It has been a while since they went out. "Well today at work left me drained and I want to do something fun with you-"

"No sex." Sasuke said immediately.

"Not that Sasuke. I said something in a _long_ time not last night."

"Well then what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well you see I heard at the job that there will be a party tonight and I thought it would be fun since we haven't gone out in a while." He said with a smile. "Well I guess it would be nice to go out." Sasuke said. He wasn't all that sure about it. He was hoping for something more romantic instead of a loud party. "Then it is set we are going to Hinata's and Neji's party!" Naruto said with a grin. Hold up what did he say?

"Did you just say _Hinata_?" Sasuke said with a serious look with a hint of angry. Naruto knew he had done it now. Every time someone would say her name especially Naruto Sasuke would get mad no questions asked.

"Y-Yeah the party is being held at their manor." He stammered.

"Absolutely not. I will not go to a party held by that bitch!" Sasuke shouted.

"Come now Sasuke so what if they are hosting it you and I will have lots of fun." Naruto said trying to reassure him to go. "Sasuke."

"No." This time he turned his back to Naruto to show he is not going.

"Sasuke you are going to that party and will have fun this instant!" Naruto shouted.

"No I will not and there is nothing you can do."

"Sasuke you know that is a lie." Naruto said matter factly. And Sasuke knew it was true. Naruto could get Sasuke to do anything with a smile or a touched, especially a touch. Sasuke knew it was the sad truth. "Naruto if you do anything to me I will put your ass out and you will get no loving from me." He said.

"You wouldn't dare." he said calling his bluff.

"Yes I will."

Naruto walked up to Sasuke. "I am doing this for your own good." He picked up Sasuke and hosted him on his shoulder. "Naruto put me down NOW!"

"No."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had arrived at the Hyuga's manor. It was traditional Japanese household with a very big estate along with a very big house. Naruto and Sasuke just stared at the giant place. "Well let's go." He started to walk inside. Sasuke turned and started to walk home but Naruto pulled him in.

Inside the house was even bigger, along with a big party going on inside. There were lights flashing and people dancing to 'Tik Tok'. Probably half the village was there. Sasuke tried to cover his ears from the loud noise of people laughing, dancing, and screaming off their heads. He knew this was not going to be fun.

"Check it out they have a bar." Naruto said pointing to the bar on the other side of the house. Sasuke looked to see it was true and Naruto walking towards it.

"Are you sure you should be drinking Naruto?" He asked when he got there to see Naruto ordering a drink. "No need to worry. I am the Hokage after all." He said and drank down the glass of alcohol.

"Will you at least take me dancing instead of drinking all night."

"Don't worry a few more glasses and then tonight is all about you. I promise." He took another shot.

Sasuke knew every time Naruto said "Don't worry" he has to worry.

* * *

It's been an hour and Naruto is wasted. He drank over 20 beers and is drunk. '_Great he is drunk. I've spent this night with nothing to do but watch him drink! He didn't even take me dancing or got me something to drink. No he had to get wasted. What a date Naruto really great'._

"Hey Naruto lets go home." He said trying to wake up the drunk blonde.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah it's me. It's time to go home and you should go to bed." He got up to leave when Naruto grabbed him by the wrist. "Wait I thought you wanted to dance." The blonde said slurred.

"Yeah but it is too late and we should go-" Naruto dragged him to the dance floor where everyone is dancing to 'Don't Stop The Music'. "Naruto stop I really don't want to dance anymore. Really."

"But I want to dance with you Sasuke. I really want to." He put his hands on his waist. "Well just one dance. Then we go straight home. You are just lucky I like this song."

So they began to dance. It was that kind of dancing with the guy behind the girl with his hands on the girl's waist as they just dance to the music. That until Naruto started to break dance. Everyone was shouting "Go Naruto. Go Naruto go." The song changed and everyone else went back to their own business to dance to the new song. "That was some dancing. Not what I expected but it was a dance." Naruto pulled Sasuke closer until his lips hovered over his. "Sasuke." Their lips met in a kiss. Sasuke was shock with Naruto actions. It must have been the alcohol. It was okay until Naruto was grabbing his ass trying to pull off his pants. He pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing!"

"I was going to have more fun. How about we have our own party. Just you, me, and a game." He said with a grin. "We can't. We are going home now." Sasuke said with a stern voice. "Please. You know you want to." He pulled Sasuke trough a group of people and now they were in a part of a house with no more people around. He pushed Sasuke in a random room and closed the door behind him. "Naruto we can't do this here this is somebody's room." Sasuke pleaded hoping that his lover wasn't serious with having sex with him here. Naruto said nothing. He just got closer to Sasuke to close the distance between them. The more closer he got Sasuke backed away until there was no more space to back away to until he bumped into the bed. Naruto got closer until their lips were centimeters apart. "But Sasuke I want to so badly. Can't you feel me."

He rubbed on Sasuke's leg to make his point. "But Naruto we can't. We just can't." Naruto crushed his lips with Sasuke's to close the distance. He bit Sasuke's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Sasuke gave up and let him in. His tongue slipped into the open wet cavern. Naruto tasted like alcohol and ramen. Sasuke just couldn't help but like the taste. They broke for air. "Naruto you taste like beer and ramen."

"And you taste like sweet blueberries." Sasuke couldn't help but giggle. He would always when Naruto said he tasted like blueberries. It was his scent after all. Naruto started to kiss Sasuke's neck. Sasuke couldn't help but let out a moan. Naruto started to suck and lick at the skin which will eventually leave a mark. Sasuke continued to moan. He arched his neck to give Naruto more space. He started to go lower unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt exposing his silk milky skin. Naruto started to leave butterfly kisses on his skin and licking it. Sasuke with his flushed face moaned in pleasure. Naruto went lower and lower until he reached the belt of Sasuke's pants. He started to unbuckle the belt but Sasuke stopped him. "Before you do take off your shirt." Naruto grinned. He got up from Sasuke and took of his shirt revealing his muscles. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his lover's exposed skin. Then Naruto jumped on him and they both landed on the bed with a thud. "Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. "I sorry but I just can't wait I want to be inside of you."

"Then you don't have to jump on me. Just do it." He crushed their lips together. Naruto bit at his lower lip begging for entrance. Sasuke let him in. Naruto tasted the mouth he knew so much. He moved his hands further down Sasuke's waist until it hit the thing he wanted off. He slipped his hand down his pants tugging at his underwear. "Take it off."

"But I want you to do it." He said pouting. Naruto couldn't help but smile at his lover's begging. "Fine."

He went down to Sasuke's pants. He unbuckled the pants with skillful hands. He pulled them down and threw them on the floor. Nothing was left but Sasuke's underwear. "Now your turn." Sasuke said.

Naruto got up and unbuttoned his pants. He threw them on the floor with Sasuke's. Sasuke could see that Naruto wasn't kidding saying he was hard.

"Ready."

"Come and get me." With that Naruto jumped on Sasuke again. "I love you so much."

"I love you to Naruto." He took off Naruto's underwear. "You and your big dick." Naruto then took Sasuke's off. "And I love yours even if it is smaller than mine."

"Shut up and fuck me."

"Now, now look who is in to it. Very well than." He kissed Sasuke's nipple and licked at it until with was a pink bud. He went to the other one and did the same. Sasuke moaned in pleasure. He went lower licking at his skin and kissing it until he reached his goal.

He kissed the head. Sasuke held his breath. He licked the head. Sasuke let out a moan. He put the entire head in his mouth then went down to putting the whole length in his mouth and started to suck.

"Ahh… Na…ru…to." He moaned. He ran his hands through his lover's blonde hair. Naruto went up and down as he sucked harder and faster. "Nyah... ahh." He went faster and faster. "Naru…to stop. I-I want you to be inside of me." He stopped and looked up at Sasuke's flushed face. "Alright. Turn around." He got up so Sasuke could turn around. Naruto went over to his discarded pants and went in the pocket for the bottle of lube that was in there. Sasuke looked over a saw him took the lube out. Sasuke wondered why he had it but he guessed it was for situations like this.

Sasuke then felt something went inside of him. "Ahh."

"Relax it just my finger."

"But I want you inside of me now!"

"You just have to wait. I want to make sure you are prepared so I won't hurt you. Okay."

"Fine."

Naruto inserted another finger. "Ahh." He inserted another. "AHH!" He inserted two more and went deep inside until he reached his knuckles. "Okay do it now Naruto. Please."

Naruto did what he was told. He took his fingers out. He opened the lube and put a reasonable amount on his length. He bent down to Sasuke's ear and whispered "Get ready." Sasuke's braced himself. Naruto slammed hard into him. "AHH!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto did it again in a faster and harder pace. He moved one of his hands from Sasuke's hips and started to pump him. Sasuke couldn't think straight with the double pleasure. All he could do was screaming in sweet pleasure. "Naruto!" Naruto stopped at the sound of his name. "Can I face you." Sasuke said looking over his shoulder. "Yeah." Naruto took himself out from Sasuke. Sasuke turned around so now he was facing his lover. He wrapped his arms around his neck. "Now keep going." Naruto smiled. He lifted Sasuke's legs and placed them on his shoulders. He slammed into Sasuke again but before he could scream he crushed their lips together. He started to go faster and harder while still kissing his lover in a passionate kiss. They broke for air and kissed again. Naruto went faster and harder. He knew he was close to the edge and so was Sasuke. When they broke for air they came screaming each other's name. "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too giant ramen cup."

"Your still drunk I see."

Naruto placed his head on Sasuke's chest and fell asleep or more so passed out. That was what Sasuke guessed. He pushed him aside on the bed and got up with a little trouble from the whole 'loving scene' and made his way to the bathroom which to his luck was in the exact room they were in. He cleaned himself up and got dressed. He got a washcloth to cleaned Naruto up as well. He cleaned him up and got him dressed. He dragged Naruto off the bed and out of the room. When he opened the door he could no longer hear the sound of loud music or people. He walked back to the direction of the party to see it was no longer there but a mess of decorations, cups, and beer cans. He guessed the party was already over. He looked at the digital clock on the TV and saw it was midnight. He groaned. He then carried Naruto out of the manor before anyone could catch them.

He finally reached the apartment. He opened the door and carried Naruto in. He placed himself and Naruto on the bed. He was tired and sore form carrying Naruto and getting sexed. He let out a groan. "I'm sorry."

He looked up from the pillow and saw that Naruto was awake. "What are you sorry about?" He asked.

"The whole night. The party. The drinking. And the fucking and passing out in the middle of it. I just hope you will forgive me."

"You don't have to apologize. I had fun. We danced and had a party of our own. So don't be sad."

"So you aren't mad at me."

"No I am not."

"I am glad." He hugged Sasuke and snuggled in his neck. "I love you." He said.

"Love you too." Sasuke hugged him back. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?" Naruto asked on his way to sleep. "Never drink again when we go to a party. So if we have sex I won't have to drag you back home." Naruto laughed. "Okay goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Thank for taking time in your day to read my first story on this site. I love this couple so very much and did my best to make this readable. So please leave nice reviews or give me tips. That would help. Have a nice yaoi filled day ^_^**


End file.
